Virtual reality (VR) is the simulation of a three-dimensional environment that can be viewed in a seemingly real or physical way by a person. A VR movie is a movie that is viewed in VR.
A VR movie is viewed wearing a headset. When the viewer's head is in its normal position, the viewer sees the actors and the background scene immediately surrounding the actors. However, the viewer has the ability to move his or her head to see other things, such as the scene to the left and right of the viewer.